


Modern Sexuality 101

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, asexual!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve smiled politely as Natasha listed another single coworkers name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Sexuality 101

**Author's Note:**

> Super unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. Written from a tag I saw about asexual!Steve over on tumblr.

Steve smiled politely as Natasha listed another single coworkers name. He knew that if he asked her to stop, she would, but he was afraid she would ask why. He was afraid to tell her the truth and be mocked for being too 'old fashion.' Not that Natasha had ever teased him cruelly, no more than the Howling Commando's had, but this was something that he held too close to his heart to be teased over. 

It's not that he wasn't over Peggy, either. He would always love her, and always be envious that she got to live out her life after the war and he wasn't a part of it. He was trying to adjust and live his life as a member of a generation that should have been his grandchildren's. He just couldn't bring himself to disappoint someone and he couldn't force himself to be someone he's not. 

“Still trying to hook Cap up?” Tony asked, walking in with Natasha's repaired gear. 

“You know I just want to see my friends happy.” She said with a smile. “It's why I keep trying to set Pepper up with somebody worthy of her.” 

“Ha. And ha.” Tony said with a smirk and an eye roll. “Very funny.” 

Steve laughed softly as Tony rolled his eyes and tossed the gear at Natasha. 

“Besides you're listing the wrong type of names for our Steve.” Tony said, turning towards the counter with blender and fresh fruit. 

“I'm not sure Steve is ready for me to start hooking him up with men yet, Tony.” 

“What?” Steve tried to break into a conversation very much about himself but the other two ignored him.

“No, no, no that's not what I'm saying.” Tony said, cutting up strawberries. “Steve's asexual, aren't you Cap?” 

Steve was flabbergasted. “What the hell is going on?” 

Natasha flushed, realizing they've crossed a line. “Steve-” She started but was cut off by Steve taking a commanding step forward, facing down Tony.

“What did you say about me?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You're ace.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “That's doesn't just mean what I think it means, does it.” 

Tony's grin was trying to be cocky but was failing. “Modern Sexuality 101, old man. Ace, asexual, asexuality. A lacking in sexual attraction. The inability to feel sexual attraction to anyone. There are, of course, various degrees of this. Gray's and demi's and a whole spectrum. And then you can get in to romantic orientations and all that. I could make you charts and a whole presentation if you want.” 

Steve just stared at him for a moment before turning to Natasha to make sure this wasn't a joke. She shrugged and nodded at Steve. He let out a single huff of a laugh before nervously smiling. “There's a word for that?” 

Tony's smile betrayed relief for a moment before he nodded. He tossed the last strawberry slice into his mouth before turning the blender on. “Yep. Forums and online communities and a flag too, if you want to get your uniform changed.” 

Steve rolled his eyes to the ceiling shaking his head. He felt like a weight had lifted off his chest. Leave it to Tony Stark to be flippant while Steve's world seemed to have suddenly slipped into alignment. 

“Asexuality, huh?” He said, looking at Natasha. 

“Don't let Stark give you the clip notes on sexuality.” She suggested. “I know a nice girl down in legal who's demi-sexual and can give you a better explanation.” 

Steve laughed. “You just don't give up, do you?” 

Natasha smiled, throwing her arm awkwardly over Steve's higher shoulders. “Not until you're in a grossly happy committed relationship.”


End file.
